Notta Chin Chillar
Notta Chin Chillar (née Fallar) was the wife of George Chin Chillar, an employee of Diet Smith Industries on the moon. Notta and George were married when they were both sixteen years old and had been together six years when they made their first appearance in the strip. George later died in a shootout with the police, and Notta has remained unmarried. Notta was a flirty and curvaceous young woman with a turned-up nose, long legs, light blonde hair, and a small blonde chin beard. She wore a black corset, high-heeled boots, large dangling ball earrings, feathery choker necklace with matching bracelets, a dagger tucked into her bustier, a yellow belt around her waist, and a dramatic up-swept hairdo. Notta and George resembled each other, but they were not related other than being married. They were heavy smokers and quite affectionate. The couple was frequently seen embracing and kissing, with George saying "Give," and Notta saying "Take." George often called Notta "doll" or "baby," and she reciprocated by calling George "baby" or "honey." Early Life Notta’s given first name was Notteema (2/6/1968). She was the daughter of a man who died in prison after killing a judge. Her mother died giving birth to her brother Purdy Fallar, who was a year younger than she was (2/6/1968). Notta claimed to have raised her two brothers, Purdy and Fuller. Fuller was later shot to death in a gang war (2/6/1968). After marrying George Chin Chillar at age 16 (2/7/1968), the couple went to work for Diet Smith Industries on the moon (7/2/1967). George had a criminal past (7/27/1967), as did Notta (2/7/1968). The Chin Chillars were eventually contacted on the moon by Mr. Bribery, who had been incarcerated after attempting to kill his secretary (10/23/1966). Bribery enlisted the Chin Chillars' aid in an attempt to recover $100,000 in cash that was orbiting the Earth as a result of Bribery's aborted attempt to murder two Space Coupe pilots (7/3/1966). Alliance with Mr. Bribery At some point, the Chin Chillars were able to break Mr. Bribery out of prison and replace him with a body double named Joie Packet (7/26/2015), though it has not been established exactly when this happened. Later, the Chin Chillars stole one of Diet Smith's magnetic Space Coupes and used it to break "Mr. Bribery" (the body double) out of jail (6/14/1967). They also attached a special wire net cage that "Bribery" had constructed in the prison workshop, which they used to capture the floating bundle of cash (6/20/1967). "Bribery" drank too much champagne to celebrate their achievement and passed out from intoxication (6/23/1967). The Chin Chillars then returned "Bribery" to prison, dropping him through the roof from a great height. "Bribery" was seriously injured in the fall (6/26/1967), and it is unknown if he survived. On the Run in the Space Coupe The theft of the Space Coupe and Bribery's escape did not go unnoticed by the police, and the Chin Chillars soon found themselves pursued by Diet Smith and Dick Tracy in another Space Coupe (6/28/1967). The Chin Chillars could not shake the pursuit, and they eventually discovered that they had no food and were running low on water (7/4/1967). Desperate to avoid capture, George threw the Space Coupe into a steep, high-speed dive into Earth's atmosphere (7/9/1967). This caused the wire net cage containing the money to catch fire. Debris from the disintegrating cage damaged Smith and Tracy's Space Coupe, and they had to waylay their pursuit (7/15/1967). The Chin Chillars avoided capture, but the money was burned beyond recovery. Desperate now for food and water, the Chin Chillars raided one of Diet Smith's moon supply stations (7/20/1967), and George subsequently decided that they needed to go into hiding. Against his wife's protests, George piloted the Space Coupe to the farm of a former criminal associate, the mob boss Piggy Butcher (7/30/1967), possibly following instructions that Bribery had provided to him. The Chin Chillars pleaded with Piggy to to allow them to hide out on his farm, but Piggy instead took them prisoner, treating them like slaves and making them sleep in the stables (8/2/1967). Meanwhile the Space Coupe was hidden in plain sight, disguised as a silo. Piggy Butcher's House Mother Piggy enlisted George in a new armored car robbery scheme. He and his men forced Chin Chillar to pilot the Space Coupe under cover of darkness and carry an armored car back to Piggy's secret underground smelting plant (8/26/1967), where it was stripped for parts and melted down for steel (9/2/1967). Piggy held Notta as hostage to ensure George's cooperation. During this time, Piggy took an increasing fancy to the flirtatious Notta. She quickly propositioned Piggy, promising she could be "very fond" of him (8/9/1967). He enjoyed pulling and combing her beard while she smiled broadly and stroked his face (8/10/1967). The couple was also seen necking, with Notta lying on top of Piggy in a close embrace (9/2/1967). When Piggy "promoted" the Chin Chillars, he announced that Notta's new role would be to serve as "housemother" for himself and his men (8/15/1967). In effect, Piggy took possession of Notta and made her his personal slave. He stopped referring to her as George's wife, but rather as "our housemother" or "Little Housemother." She continued to sleep in the stables, but thereafter she was responsible for serving him beer, preparing all his meals, and meeting his physical needs, day and night. Notta and Piggy likely became sexual partners (8/10/1967, 9/2/1967, 9/8/1967, 9/14/1967, & 9/20/1967), though the exact nature of their relationship is subject to interpretation. As their physical relationship intensified, Piggy became increasingly obsessed with his Little Housemother. He began referring to her as a "sweet little lady" and "sweet little dame" (9/13/1967, 9/25/1967) and demanded that she make late night visits to his bedroom to serve him hot cocoa (9/8/1967, 9/14/1967). Piggy's transistor radio, a clever story device that served as a harbinger of Piggy's emotions and upcoming story events, frequently referred to Notta as "Love" (7/31/1967, 8/1/1967, etc.). The radio also began to foreshadow Notta's ill intent when it repeatedly said, "'Love' is a Trojan Horse," whenever Piggy was looking at Notta or talking about her (9/13/1967, 9/14/1967, 9/23/1967, 9/25/1967, 9/28/1967, 10/3/1967). As obvious as Piggy and Notta's relationship was to the readers, George for his part never commented on any of it, and it is unclear how much he knew about his wife's dalliances. After showing initial fascination with Notta's beard (8/1/1967, 8/10/1967), Piggy grew to dislike it and complained about her apparent unwillingness to shave it off (9/13/1967). Piggy eventually took matters into his own hands and ordered his men to shave Notta (9/20/1967). Notta pleaded with Piggy to keep her beard, insisting among other things that beards for women were very fashionable (9/23/1967). Piggy laughed at this, and his men proceeded with the shave above Notta's protests. However, after one swipe of the razor, Piggy stopped the shave when his housemother cried out in pain (9/25/1967). This left Notta with twin beards on either side of her chin (9/26/1967). Piggy found this quite amusing, but Notta was heartbroken. Seeing that his wife had been humiliated, George swore to kill Piggy someday (9/29/1967). Meanwhile, the police used triangulation to track the Space Coupe to Piggy's farm (8/27/1967, 9/5/1967). The Chin Chillars spotted Tracy and Sam doing surveillance in air cars, and the couple tried unsuccessfully to flag them down (9/8/1967). Later, they tried a second time to get Tracy and Sam's attention (9/16/1967), and this time they succeeded (9/17/1967). By this point, the Chin Chillars preferred the prospect of jail time over their miserable existence in Piggy's service. They pleaded with Tracy for help and agreed to work for the police to spy against Piggy. Tracy later returned to the farm and gave the couple a 2-way wrist TV to communicate with them (9/29/1967). Unfortunately for the Chin Chillars, one of Piggy's henchman soon discovered the device and reported it to Piggy (10/4/1967), yet not before the couple had provided Tracy with information needed to raid Piggy's compound (10/1/1967). Piggy was enraged by his Little Housemother's betrayal (10/7/1967), and he demanded that she and George explain what they were doing with the 2-way TV, and that they make it work (10/8/1967). George managed to turn on the 2-way TV's microphone, which allowed Tracy, Sam, and Lizz to discover that the Chin Chillars' cover had been blown (10/9/1967). Otherwise, George never got the 2-way device working again, and Piggy responded by tying up the couple and forcing them to stand on their tiptoes in his bedroom until they cooperated (10/12/1967). Meanwhile, Tracy and Sam went undercover to spy out Piggy's stolen car operation and underground steel mill (10/10/1967, 10/11/1967). Soon Tracy reacquired the stolen Space Coupe (10/15/1967), and with Moon Maid's help and the intelligence provided by the Chin Chillars, the police, FBI, and other law enforcement agencies successfully raided Piggy's farm. During the raid, one of Piggy's men blew up a hidden bomb that destroyed the steel mill and killed almost two dozen criminals that Piggy had kept as human slaves (10/30/1967). Piggy was stunned by Moon Maid's laser just before the raid began and was taken into custody by the police (10/15/1967), but he was soon released on bail (11/12/1967). The Chin Chillars were also taken into custody and were eventually released on bond (12/22/1967). The couple later skipped bond (1/14/1968) because they were determined to find Piggy and get their revenge. Revenge of the Chin Chillars Piggy had suffered a string of losses and descended into alcoholism and depression. After a long search, the Chin Chillars finally found Piggy drunk and nearly unconscious on the street (1/17/1968), whereupon they dragged him to their basement apartment (1/19/1968). They put a noose around Piggy's neck and hoisted him onto a table, intending to torture him before finally killing him (1/20/1968). Meanwhile, Sam and Tracy had tracked down the couple for questioning, but this set off George, who began shooting wildly through the apartment door (1/21/1968). Return shots were fired, and George was killed (1/22/1968). Piggy died from strangulation by the noose, and Notta was taken into custody (1/24/1968). Notta's Brother After being imprisoned, Notta wept bitterly over her fate. She became non-communicative and suicidal (2/3/1968). The police consulted her for background information about her brother Purdy Fallar, who was a suspect in a murder committed on the Moon. Notta refused to speak until Tracy picked her up by the waist and shook out a mini-pistol she had hidden in her mouth (2/4/1968). Notta would not say whether she had planned to use the mini-pistol to commit suicide or escape prison. Notta broke down when informed that Purdy was suspected of murder. She defended Purdy's reputation, insisting that he was "kind and gentle and decent" (2/5/1968). Whereas Notta and her other brother, Fuller, had turned to crime, Purdy was supposedly the good brother who "went straight" (2/6/1968). Notta also revealed that their mother died during Purdy's birth, and that she had raised Fuller and Purdy. Having been a mother to Purdy explained why she was so protective of him. Notta's mood seemed to improve after receiving a visit from Purdy (2/11/1968). She passed the time in prison by combing her beard, singing, and playing the guitar (3/5/1968, 3/13/1968). Notta also used narcotics, as revealed when Purdy supplied some to her on a subsequent visit (3/15/1968). Despite Notta's insistence to the contrary, Purdy was in fact a murderer. He also became a central player in a gold smuggling operation with Mr. Intro. Tracy eventually confronted Purdy on the Moon and took him into custody, but Purdy apparently froze to death while attempting to escape. A scientist named Dr. Klippoff later attempted to revive Purdy from his frozen death. Purdy did revive at least partially, enough to convince Tracy to allow him to meet with Notta to see if her presence might spur further progress (7/13/1968). Upon seeing her brother, Notta’s initial reaction was to become angry and slap Purdy because he had not helped her escape prison as he had promised (7/14/1968, 7/15/1968). She then broke down, crying and apologizing, only to conclude that Purdy was dead after all (7/16/1968) -- though not exactly. The revival of Purdy Fallar was deemed a failure, and Notta was returned to her jail cell, where she mourned her brother’s fate (7/21/1968). The Return of Notta Notta Chin Chillar made a return appearance in the spring of 2013, in connection with the unfolding new "Moon Maid" storyline. She was shown to be out of prison and holding a grudge against Dick Tracy. Additionally, Notta was caring for her brother Purdy, who was shown to be alive but in a persistent vegetative state. His need to be cared for was how Notta was able to secure her early release from prison (4/28/2016). Notta was further shown to be working for Mr. Bigg, leader of the Black Hearts. Her exact role in the organization was not specified, but as it involved her receiving deliveries of unmarked packages, the implication was that she was dealing drugs, or possibly weapons. It was eventually revealed that Mr. Bigg was actually Mr. Bribery, and that George and Notta had at some point replaced Mr. Bribery in prison with his body double, a man named Joie Packet (7/26/2015). Bribery intended for Piggy Butcher to kill the Chin Chillars so that they would not be able to reveal that he was still alive, but Piggy was so distracted and amused by Notta's beard and George's earrings that he decided to make them his slaves instead (8/2/1967). When Bribery later recruited Notta into his new criminal organization, she was presumably unaware of his intended treachery. Notta continued to work for Bribery, apparently engaged in the trafficking of controlled substances. In this capacity, Notta met and befriended Blaze Rize, who was also working for Bribery (3/31/2015). Blaze moved in with Notta to help her care for Purdy, and Notta and Blaze became close. It was later revealed that Bribery was bankrolling Notta because Purdy knew the location of a large stash of gold on the moon, which Bribery intended to recover someday (6/7/2016). Given this fact and that Purdy required Notta's constant attention, it's likely Notta wasn't dealing drugs for Bribery after all, but using them herself. This was consistent with Notta's previous history as a drug abuser (3/15/1968, 3/16/1968) and was also hinted at in the strip (2/18/2016). By keeping Notta addicted to drugs, Bribery kept her dependent and Purdy within easy reach. When Notta learned that Dick Tracy had traveled to Cuba to pursue the fugitive known as Specs, Notta contacted Bribery and prepared to enact her revenge scheme against Tracy (2/18/2016). Blaze initially declined to cooperate, but Notta assaulted Blaze to keep her from leaving (2/20/2016). The insane criminal Putty Puss was enlisted to aid in Notta's scheme, and he was greeted at her home by Blaze, indicating that Notta had some hold over her (4/9/2016). Notta had Putty Puss change his face to resemble Dick Tracy's, then staged a video -- shot by Blaze -- that showed Notta engaged in a physical tryst with "Tracy" (4/12/2016). The graphic video and accompanying photographs were then leaked to the TV news reporter Wendy Wichel. (4/17/2016). Wichel's station, SBN, broadcast the video (4/19/2016), causing a scandal that threatened Tracy's reputation, since it appeared to show the famous police detective cavorting with a convicted felon. Tracy was later vindicated when video evidence proved that it was Putty Puss (disguised as Tracy) who appeared in the salacious video and photographs (5/22/2016). Shortly thereafter, Blaze agreed to aid the police in an effort to break free from the hold Notta had on her (5/31/2016). When Tracy and Lizz arrived at Notta's home to arrest her, Notta perceived that Blaze had betrayed her (6/15/2016). Notta and Blaze had a physical altercation that resulted in Notta's gun going off and shooting out a window (6/16/2016). More commotion ensued, during which Purdy was motivated to stand and restrain Notta from further violence (6/19/2016). Notta, temporarily stunned by Purdy's action, was taken into police custody. Notes *Notta's birth name was "Notteema Fallar" (2/6/1968), but family and friends called her "Notta" for short. This was a play on words, since she was the only daughter of a family that already had a son (thus making her "not a feller"). Purdy would be born later, further adding to the joke. *Regarding Notta's physical appearance, the common thinking among many fans was that she and her husband dressed to look like hippies. This was partly because they first appeared during the "Summer of Love" of 1967, when the hippie movement was in its heyday. The evidence from the strip suggests a different reason for their appearance. Per a conversation between Notta and George on 6/28/1967, the Chin Chillars dressed in a way reminiscent of the "good old days" of the 1890s, also referred to in history books as the "gay nineties." Because of the apparent unhappiness of their lives, the Chin Chillars pretended that they were from a happier era and dressed as part of an escapist fantasy. This was especially obvious with Notta. Stylish young women in the 1890's often wore high-heeled boots, choker necklaces, large dangling earrings, corsets to accentuate an hourglass figure, and their hair in a puffy upswept style twisted into a coil at the top of the head. This explains Notta's costume and fashion choices, and why Tracy exclaimed, "Shades of the gay nineties!" when he first saw her (7/1/1967). Notta had lived and worked on the moon for several years, and the reason she did not wear anything over her corset may have been influenced by moon fashions, given that moon women dress quite skimpily. *Two days after the Chin Chillars first appeared, they told "Bribery" they intended to shave off their beards (6/16/1967). They reaffirmed this intention twice, along with the desire to change clothes and "be different" (6/27/1967, 6/28/1967). Notta's eagerness to shave and buy new dresses was connected to acquiring the orbiting $100,000, but after the money was lost, she decided to keep her goatee and continue wearing her gay '90's costume. Continuing with the beard and corset was also due to Piggy's delight with her appearance (8/1/1967, 8/9/1967, 8/10/1967) and because beards for women had become fashionable (8/8/1967). Later, as Piggy and his men prepared to forcibly shave Notta, she begged them to stop, insisting that she valued her beard highly because it had taken "a year" to grow (9/23/1967). After the botched shave, she immediately grew it back and has kept it ever since. *During her initial 1967 story, Notta was referred to only as "Mrs. Chin Chillar." Her maiden name was not revealed until she had appeared in the strip for more than 7 months (2/6/1968). *In a 1968 NBC television documentary, Chester Gould identified Mrs. Chin Chillar as one of the most popular characters in the history of the Dick Tracy strip. Gould had originally intended to end the Chin Chillar story in late July 1967, after the bearded couple lost the $100,000 they had captured in orbit, but fan response was so positive that he decided to carry them over into the Piggy Butcher tale which followed. Ultimately, Mrs. Chin Chillar appeared regularly in the story for more than a year, from 6/14/1967 until 7/23/1968. Years later, Mike Curtis commented publicly that after he and Joe Staton took over the Dick Tracy strip, he received more requests for Notta's return than any other character. *Notta was the subject of a pair of original artworks by the pinup/good girl artist Al Rio. *In 2012, a number of Dick Tracy fans of the strip speculated that Notta was the mysterious "new" Moon Maid, due to Notta's Moon connection, Notta's history of dressing similarly to the original Moon Maid, and the "new" Moon Maid's habit of covering the lower part of her face (presumably to cover Notta's beard). The identity of the "new" Moon Maid was eventually revealed to be Glenna/Mindy Ermine. *Notta seemed to engage in some flirting with Blaze Rize, causing some speculation about Notta's sexual preferences. The strip that ran on September 4th, 2015 implied some level of physical intimacy between Notta and Blaze, as they were shown spending time together in a non-work-related capacity. *After her release from prison, Notta apparently reverted to using her maiden name, and has mostly been addressed and referred to as "Notta Fallar." The exceptions were on 5/3/2013, when Tracy addressed her as "Notta Chin Chillar," and 5/4/2013, when she was referred to as "Mrs. Chin Chillar." *Notta and George appeared on the cover of ''The Complete Dick Tracy Vol. 24''. Category:Villains Category:Widows Category:Returned Villains Category:Grotesques Category:Featured on Cover